


Buzz Bzzz

by Zarsla



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bee - Freeform, Bee People, Bees, Elaine Emmerson - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Feminization, Hive, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Day, Omega-Dominated, Omegaverse, This ended up longer than I thought
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 03:02:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16255331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarsla/pseuds/Zarsla
Summary: It was the whirring. That started all this. That's what Elaine will tell you.





	Buzz Bzzz

It was the whirring that gave her the final push.

The sound picked and picked at her ears. And everyone in town she asked, looked at her with that piqued  
amusement and bit of calming. The smiles the reflected back at her left her, with her signature frown.

It was no quiet or close kept secret that she followed in the footsteps of her older siblings. Ran away,  
or kidnapped, who knows. All that was known was an pack came into town, and they, her siblings left.The only  
sign of deviance from any of them was there lack of presenting. Stuck in a perpetual state of in-between childhood and adulthood. And sadly that was a burden her parents had to take. It didn't matter that her parents came from the purest of lines that anyone did see.

The simple fact was no family was willing to take the risk of an unpresented daughter in law. No one wanted an omega, or worst alpha marrying their son.

And thus here she was another night of being unable to sleep. For the past 2 days, all she kept hearing was a whirring sound. In the daylight it was soft, constant hum, that became unbearable because of it's persistence. It was able to be forgotten and then quickly remembered, becoming a nauincance. And then the cycle started all over again and again. But it was worst in the night. Once she closed her eyes it became unbearable and now she really couldn't sleep.

Then so be it.

The pump was right outside. She pulled enough water to clean herself, washed and packed a small bag.

The dread and certain grew and grew.

She knew she was tracing the steps of her siblings. She knew where this will lead. The Emerson family lost every child, to the packs.

_Inhuman._

_Deviant._

_Better off gone._

_Good ridance._

She couldn't help her stomach, the twisting and turning, the only distarction to the whirling that was killing her head.

  
And so now cleaned, the letter in her hand, heavy, weighted. She slipped it under her parnets bedroom door.

Shoes slipped on, she step outside and close the door behind her and she bolted.

She followed the sound, straight out of town.

She knew where the pack was, everyone saw the house. It magically sprung up, in the fields between the town and the Killian forest. It didn't exist untill a few weeks ago and even then there was no months long building, just nothing and then bam, a gaigantic house.

  
It was the largest building in the area, it rose above the town chancellor's house, the largest house in town. It was pink, and purple.

She remebered how her aunt and those at the libaray laughed at the house.

_So girly._

_So femimine._

_It's so odd._

_Never saw a man enter or leave._

_What's wrong with them._

_Thier men must be some kind of psudeo-women.Or those men, with girl tits._

Their laughter echoed in her head.

_"Child, if you find yourself going towards that house."_

_"Don't ever come back."_

Tears filled her eyes.

_Did they abadon me. Or am I abadoning them._

_It's just a fools earn. Will they even accept me? Will they accept me back?_

_I could always turn back, no one knows._

_Except mom and dad._

_But they'll keep it quiet._

_It's embarassing enough three of your kids ran off._

_..._

_It's best the -_

 

"Little one, are you alright?"

 

The voice snapped her out of her thoughts. Elaine looked up, wide eye.

_How? I'm on their doorstep?_

The woman frowned at her. Her dark skin, seemed bright againist the light that lit the house.

_She looks just like mom, slightly shorter though. I could be her daughter._

"I-I-the whirring... it..-"

"The whirring!?" The woman responded. "Has it been annoying you? Did it lead you here?"

The woman was shakening her, hands on her shoulders, there eyes locked with eachother.

"Uh...yeah..."

A smiled filled her face.

"Little one, have you presented yet?"

"N-No."

The heat of embarrassment filled her face.

_Maybe she can't see my ears?_

"Little one, don't be embarrased." The woman's voice calming, and soothing.

"H-how?"

"Your scent. Come in, little omega."

"Whaa...?"

"Welcome to your new home."


End file.
